lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Lieder, die in Lost vorkommen
Bisher nicht identifizierte Lieder Folgende Lieder müssen noch identifiziert werden (Liste von der englischen Lostpedia übernommen) --M. Müller 08:05, 17. Aug. 2008 (PDT) # − Klassische Musik im Restaurant, in dem Jin arbeitet (Suns erste Rückblende) (0:03:21) # − HipHop-Musik im Backstagebereich nach dem Drive Shaft Konzert (0:16:00) # − Musik im Backstagebereich vor dem Konzert (0:25:50) # − Countrymusik in der Bar, in der Sawyer Billard spielt (0:25:40) # − Muzak in dem Geschäft, in dem Michael und Susan einkaufen (0:02:07) # − Musik in der Bar, in der sich Charlie und Tommy treffen, als Charlie Lucy anspricht (0:06:55) # − Musik in der Bar, in der Charlie und Tommy über Charlies neuen Job sprechen (0:18:34) # − Musik im Fernsehen, als Hurley in der Lotterie gewinnt (0:02:35) # − Musik während Hurley und Carmen im Hummer fahren (0:10:05) # − Das Lied, dass Jack auf dem Klavier spielt, bevor er zusammen mit Sarah "Heart and Soul" spielt (0:14:12) # − Charlie spielt auf der Gitarre (möglicherweise kein wirkliches Lied) (0:02:41) # − Charlie spielt auf der Gitarre (möglicherweise kein wirkliches Lied) (0:20:30) # − Musik während Walt fernsieht. (0:01:17) # − Pianomusik in dem Restaurant, das Locke und Helen besuchen, weil sie seit 6 Monaten zusammen sind (0:20:45) # − Musik in dem Plattenladen, als Hurley und Johnny Starla besuchen (0:23:30) # − Das Lied, das Hurley in dem Plattenladen über die Kopfhörer hört (0:24:15) # − Musik im Radio in Tais Apartment (0:03:00) # − Musik im Radio in Tais Apartment (0:03:47) # − Klassische Musik in dem Restaurant, in dem Sun ihr Date trifft (0:18:18) # − Piaonomusik in dem Restaurant, in dem Sun ihr Date trifft (0:24:47 + 0:25:50) # − Countrylied in Waynes Radio (0:02:47) # − Countrylied im Diner, in dem Sawyer und Gordy sich treffen (0:25:40) # − Hintergrundmusik im Behandlungsraum der Stab-Station (0:10:16 + 0:15:40) # − Lied in Jins und Suns Schlafzimmer (0:00:30) # − Lied in der Bar, in der Locke und Cooper sich treffen (0:14:21) # − Lied während Locke am Schwancomputer sitzt und versucht, die Karte zu zeichnen und dann mit "Henry" reden will (0:16:06) # − Charlie spielt auf der Gitarre (möglicherweise kein wirkliches Lied) (0:37:40) # − Das Lied, das Sun auf dem Klavier spielt. (0:00:45) # − Hurley, Charlie und Desmond singen am Strand (möglicherweise "The Farmer's Daughter Song"?) (0:08:40) # − Charlies und Desmond singen am Strand ("...girls with one leg and a heart of gold"?) (0:09:05) # − Musik in dem Pub, den Desmond und Donovan besuchen (0:21:01) # − In dem Pub, den Desmond wieder besucht (0:35:17) # − Musik im Restaurant von Acharas Bruder (0:12:03) # − Musik in der Bar, als Jack Achara verfolgt (0:28:12) # − Musik im Radio, als Sayid in der Küche arbeitet (0:07:39) # − Musik in Samis Restaurant, als Sayid vorbeikommt (0:14:43) # − Musik in Claires Piercing-Studio (0:28:36) # − Musik während Nikki und Zukerman essen (0:04:10) # − Musik in Keiths Diner, als Cassidy eine Bestellung bei Diane aufgibt (0:27:15) # − Musik im Radio des Vans von Drive Shaft, bevor ihr Lied kommt (0:04:24) # − Charlie singt (0:31:27) # − Jazzmusik in Sayids Hotelzimmer, als Elsa ihn für die Oper abholt (0:15:38) 43. − Gitarrenmusik bei Hurleys Geburtstagsparty (0:24:31)